ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)
Iago PUC’s version of the third season of The Spectacular Spider-Man (subtitled "New Warriors Unleashed") is an alternate TV series story-line for the season. Unlike the previous seasons which were broadcasted on Cartoon Network, this one is broadcasted on Disney XD and Disney Channel. Premise The season's story focuses on Spider-Man learning teamwork with other famous superheroes like the Avengers and the Fantastic Four while facing new threats, not only to New York, but to the whole world. As he progresses, Spider-Man also focuses on his relationship with both old and new friends as most of them learn (or admit awareness) of his identity of Peter Parker and also become superheroes themselves, including Gwen Stacy (now known as Spider-Woman), Liz Allan (who becomes Firestar), and Mary Jane Watson (who becomes Tigra). The season also introduces Peter Parker's sister Teresa (who becomes a new heroic version of Stardust), as well as Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid, Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel and Dante Pertuz / Inferno. Episodes # "A Pair of Webslingers" - Following another fight with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man meets a new young heroine calling herself Spider-Woman, who takes a friendly liking to him and surprises him with her awareness of his identity of Peter Parker. At the same time, Peter makes things up with both Liz Allan and Gwen Stacy (both had likewise learned of his secret as Spider-Man and agreed to remain friends with him for his heroic deeds towards them and keep his secret) while starting his new job at the Baxter Institute as Reed Richards' prodigy and lab assistant after quitting his former job as photographer at Daily Bugle, which is at the brink of bankruptcy due to J. Jonah Jameson's obsessions with criticizing Spider-Man without any important reasons or evidences. As he works alongside Mr. Fantastic and Iron Man to stop Doctor Octopus and A.I.M. units' androids known as the Dragon Men, Peter learns of three new secrets: the existance of three mystical artifacts called the "World's Scions", Jameson's own dark secrets behind his pointless claims of Spider-Man as a "menace", but the most surprising of all... one of his friends' amazing connection to Spider-Woman. In the episode's climax, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman (revealed to be Gwen having been bitten by a radioactive spider in Oscorp) work together in defeating Doctor Octopus and preventing him from escaping with the files about the World's Scions and exposing Jameson for hiring Octavius and A.I.M.'s Dragon Men to destroy Spider-Man and kidnap the former Daily Bugle employees in exchange of the files. In the end, the duo vow to find more answers about the World's Scions while, elsewhere, one of the artifacts is shown to be in a mysterious young woman's possession. # "On the Tiger's Claws" - Following J. Jonah Jameson's arrest for involvement with Doctor Octopus' schemes, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman learn of a new superheroine called Tigra patrolling around New York and discover that one of the Scions: the Earth Scion of China, was found and rebuilt. At the same time, Peter begins a new romantic relationship with Mary Jane Watson, who also learned of his secret as Spider-Man. Peter and Gwen will soon learn of the better when it turns out that Mary Jane was the one who reassembled the pieces of the Scion and became Tigra as they work alongside Captain America and Black Widow to stop Silver Sable's Wild Pack from obtaining answers about the other two Scions for the Red Skull while they deal away with crime lord Martin Li / Mr. Negative, who is leading a clan of cold bloody ninjas to retrieve the Scion by any means necessary. # "We Are Family" - After learning of his deceased parents' old researches which included more information about the World's Scions, Peter Parker travels with the Fantastic Four to Greece (where Richard and Mary Parker moved to after leaving Peter to the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May) to find more answers. There, he discovers that he has a younger sister named Teresa, who had sworn to protect her parents' old secrets from anyone (including the Osborns) who could violate that secret. Teresa also has a box containing the pieces of the Ocean Scion of Atlantis, and Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four work to buy her time to complete it by battling Tiger Shark, who longs to retrieve the Scion in order to use its power against the surface dwellers, and Doctor Doom, who seeks the Parkers' old researches for his own hostile purposes. # "Of Fire and Feathers" - While Liz Allan (who had manifested her brother Mark's Pyrokinetic abilities) trains with the Fantastic Four, Peter Parker, Teresa, Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy are accompanied by Sally Avril in a fieldtrip at Babylon, where the third and last of the World's Scions: the Sky Scion of Babylon, was found. Peter, Teresa, Mary Jane and Gwen soon discover that Sally had found the last remaining piece of the Scion and (as Spider-Man, Stardust, Tigra and Spider-Woman) work with Asgardian Prince Thor to protect her from Loki and stop him from obtaining the Scion for his purposes on Asgard. Episode ends with Liz Allan and Sally Avril becoming Firestar and Songbird respectively (and both promising to keep Peter's secret as Spider-Man) while the now-powerless Scions are kept safe in China, Atlantis and Babylon. # "Feeling Ultimate" - While he hears news of Spider-Woman, Stardust, Tigra, Firestar and Songbird enjoying their first team up, Spider-Man encounters Miles Morales and Flash Thompson's younger brother Max, two new students of Midtown High who were bitten by a new radioactive spider which was created in secret by Spencer Smythe in Oscorp, and trains them both to become new spider-powered heroes. The three also work together to stop Harry Osborn, who (still bent to get revenge on Spider-Man) ended up obtaining his father's old technology and became the Hobgoblin. Meanwhile, the girls, who are teaming up with Black Widow to stop Madame Viper's schemes in Hydra, come close to discover that Norman (who was presumed dead following his last encounter with Spider-Man) is still alive. # "Iron Jungle" - Peter and his friends are attending to a science fair of Midtown High which is taking place at Stark Expo. They get a greedy competitor with Alistair Smythe, whose project consists of a Super-Adaptoid made of his father Spencer's technology. Things get worse when Doctor Octopus and Mandarin storm in and compete against each other to steal Smythe's invention for their own purposes. Spider-Man and his friends work alongside Iron Man to stop the villains and the Super-Adaptoid when it gets possessed by the alien A.I. Ultron, who seeks to begin the extinction of humans. # "World War Rhino" - Following a fight with a Hydra-marked Hulkbuster Android unleashed in New York against the Hulk, Spider-Man and his team discover that scientists allied to General Thunderbolt Ross are working with Hydra in experimenting on both humans and metahumans for a illegal experiment which consists on creating Ross' own army of Super Soldiers. Two of these subjects include Gwen's brother Gabriel and Spider-Man's foe Rhino. They team up with Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Man and Hulk to save the citizens and stop and expose Ross' schemes. But they must also contend with Rhino, who ends up running out of both Ross and Hydra's control and, more dangerous and berserk than usual, threatens to wreak as much havoc as he believes necessary in New York. By the end of the episode, after Rhino is defeated, Gabriel dons the moniker American Knight and joins Spider-Man's team while Ross is arrested along with Rhino. # "For Your Eye Only" - Spider-Man teams up with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Director Nick Fury, Ronin and a reluctant Punisher on a dangerous mission in Latveria, where Doctor Doom had stolen an powerful device of Kree Technology from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra to create the Ultimate Weapon of "World Order". Meanwhile, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Spider and Kid Arachnid help their new classmate Sam Alexander find answers about his missing father, who carries on a amazing secret related to both the source of Doctor Doom's weapon and a device created by the alien force Ronan the Accuser swore to destroy. # "To Be Inhuman" - Following the destruction of the source of Doctor Doom's weapon (which was revealed to be a crystal containing Terrigen Gas), Spider-Man and his team learn of the existance of the Inhumans, alien humans who were experimented on by the Kree Empire decades ago. Among those Inhumans on Earth, they encounter young fangirl Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, and her friends Dante Pertuz / Inferno and Kevin Chase / Blizzard and train with them. Of course Spider-Man and his team must also protect them from rogue Inhuman Exile, who seeks to corrupt young Inhumans on Earth to start his campaign against humankind, and Ronan the Accuser, who seeks to commit the genocide of Inhumans on Earth and Attilan by any means. # "All In Your Mind" - Spider-Man is out to stop Oscorp's lattest invention: a new synthezoid with a Vibranium body and a alien gem in its forehead codenamed "Vision", created to read and expose metahumans' minds (as part of Harry Osborn's plan to uncover and expose Spider-Man's identity). Spider-Man activates the synthezoid with a microship containing the consciousness of his father Richard Parker's old A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S., leading the synthezoid to start acting as a new hero and join Spider-Man's side. Despite being on the run from Oscorp's mercenaries, Vision teams up with Spider-Man in searching for and exposing Norman Osborn (who is hiding somewhere in New York after Spider-Man's teammates discovered him). In the episode's climax, Norman is exposed for faking his death and arrested along with his son Harry, who becomes remorseful of his pointless grudge with Spider-Man... and also with his father's wrong doings against numerous people, including the Parkers. # "Lost Emotions" - Spider-Man and the team come across a teenage alien girl named Mantis, who is on the run from Ronan the Accuser's Kree mercenaries (including their Super-Soldier cyborg Nebula), who are planning to use her as a living weapon against the "enemies of the Empire", and the Ravagers, alien pirates and smugglers attempting to capture her and sell her to the robots of Halfworld. The young heroes team up with Captain Marvel to defeat the aliens and make Mantis safe. They also need to travel to Halfworld and destroy Ultron, the mastermind behind the Halworld robots, once and for all, and outwit Nebula, who was sent by Ronan to capture Mantis, but most personally intends to kill her. # "New Warriors Assemble, Part 1" - When the Avengers are reported missing, Spider-Man and his friends form their team, the New Warriors, to protect New York while searching for answers about their missing heroes' wherebouts. The young heroes also have greedy competitors on the Thunderbolts, who have assembled for apparently the same purpose. But when they discover that the new self-proclaimed "heroes" are not what they appear to be, the New Warriors must now uncover, expose and thwart their plans and find a way to bring back the Avengers. # "New Warriors Assemble, Part 2" - Following their fight against the Thunderbolts (who turned out to be actually Baron Zemo and the Masters of Evil in disguise), the New Warriors split in two groups. One group stays to keep an eye on the Masters of Evil and put an stop on their plans by any means, the other group travels with Captain Marvel to Titan to rescue the remaining Avengers, who are being held prisoners of Thanos to be brainwashed by the Mad Titan's human lieutenant Mr. Negative as members of his new Black Order. # "Living Shadows" - Using a sample of Mr. Negative's DNA following the heroes' battle with Thanos, Dr. Raymond Warren has created an hightech power mask with the function of granting the wearer immunity to Darkforce. Unfortunately, the mask ends up in the possession of Mike Kaine, who ends up corrupted by the mask and capable of harnessing Darkforce. Driven insane and overcome with rage by his troubled past with bullies, Mike (calling himself the Jackal) goes for a roaring rampage on New York to get revenge on those who wronged him, leading Spider-Man and the team to go stop him before it is too late. # "The Power Pack Within" - After battling Silver Sable's Wild Pack, Spider-Man and his team come across the Power siblings, four children who had developed superpowers from a cosmic artifact which was build by the Kree Empire. While training them to be the superheroes they want to be, Spider-Man and his team must also protect the children from Hala the Accuser, who seeks to retrieve the artifact by any means necessary... even if it means to kill the siblings to do so. # "What's New, Pussycat?" - While Spider-Man and the rest of the New Warriors team up with the Guardians of the Galaxy in dealing away with a group of Ravagers sent by Sovereign High Priestess Ayesha to steal Earth's technology, Mary Jane, Kamala and Mantis befriend Carol Danvers' pet cat Goose and spend a good time with her. What they have yet to know, however, is that Goose is not truly a cat, but actually an extremely dangerous alien species. One of which most aliens - even the mighty Thanos - feel fear off... # "Open Your Iron Heart" - Spider-Man is looking after and training Riri Williams, an incredibly intelligent young girl who developed her own prototype of Tony Stark's Iron Man suit via nanotech resources provided for her by her adoptive father Robbie Robertson, who currently works as Dr. Hank Pym's lab partner. Spider-Man and the team must also team up with Iron Man, Ant-Man and She-Hulk in dealing away with the forces of A.I.M., who had stolen the projects of rogue inventors (such as Spencer Smythe's Spider-Slayers and General Ross' Hulkbuster weapons) and are rellying on Doctor Octopus' assistance with their plans for World Conquest. The team must also look after Riri, who wants to prove herself ready to be the heroine she intends to be and is also out to rescue her friend Sam Wilson, who was kidnapped by Doctor Octopus on Scientist Supreme's orders for experimentation. # "Feline Kingdom" - Peter Parker and his friends have a summer trip in Africa, where they enjoy themselves in a 5-star hotel and summer resort of Wakanda and admire wild life nature. However, Peter must also look after Felicia Hardy / Black Cat, who had joined the trip for unknown but dangerous purposes. Just then, when Kraven the Hunter and Ulysses Klaw seek for an ancient powerful relic in Egypt, Spider-Man and Black Cat put aside their old grudges and differences and team up with Wakandan King T'Challa / Black Panther and new young heroes Nick Hunt / White Wolf and young Spider-Man fan Anya Corazon / Araña in defeating the villains and keeping the artifact safe. In the episode's climax, a fully reformed Felicia quits her moniker of Black Cat and decides to start a new life in Wakanda, where she trains with Wakanda's all-female special forces and T'Challa's bodyguards, the Dora Milaje. And White Wolf and Araña join the New Warriors. # "Webs of Attilan" - Following a fight with John Jameson / Captain Jupiter (who had become a criminal fugitive after attempting to break his father out of prison), Spider-Man and his team end up coming across new Inhuman Cindy Moon / Silk (an shadow fighter with Spider-powers) and young warrior Luke Masterson / Thunderstrike (an Asgardian with lightning abilities and Uru axe Stormbreaker), who join the team for a visit in Attilan. They soon get to help Inhuman King Black Bolt and his Royal Family in defending Attilan from the forces of the Kree Empire led by Acussers Ronan and Hala. They also need to contend with Doctor Octopus, who is infiltrating Attilan to unlock the secrets about the Inhumans for the sake of his next evil schemes. # "Lethal Protector" - Spider-Man overhears that Eddie Brock is on the loose as Venom again and goes on to apprehend him. To his surprise, however, Peter discovers that Brock decided to hunt down and hurt only criminals in a attempt to redeem himself and has fully let go of his past grudges with Peter. Also, he discovers that Brock now has the original Venom Symbiote; the one which duplicated Spider-Man's powers and abilities and bonded with Brock was actually a twisted clone created by scientists working for Life Foundation. Spider-Man reluctantly teams up with Brock and the Symbiote to stop the Alpha Symbiote known as Riot, who has just possessed Life Foundation's CEO Carlton Drake and plans to bring on the Symbiotes of Klyntar to conquer the Earth. # "Under the Hawk's Wing" - While chasing after Kraven the Hunter, Spider-Man and Songbird run to Clint Barton / Ronin and his niece Kate Bishop, the new Hawkeye, and team up with the two in chasing the rogue hunter, who is hunting a new metahuman with animal abilities running around New York City. Meanwhile, Spider-Woman and Falcon hang out with Humberto Lopez, a young mutant with Dinosaur-like abilities called Reptil who is trying to find his place in the city. Of course, the young heroes need to protect their new friend when he happens to be Kraven's new target. # "On Spectacular Tides" - While Spider-Man and the rest of the team set out to stop Mysterio (who is now in service with Thanos in exchange of greater power), Liz Allan enjoys a moment with her cousin Michelle Jones, who had moved to New York from Connecticut after her father was hired for a job at Stark Industries. While they work to stop Mysterio's evil scheme with Spider-Man's element-themed foes (Sandman, Molten Man, Electro and Morris Bench (now known as the new villain Hydro-Man)), Spider-Man and the team also focus their attention on Michelle, who turns out to be a spectacular Water-bending heroine known as Wave, and must also protect her when Mysterio soon sees her as a useful tool for his plans. # "Morbius Trip" - While searching for truths about Doctor Octopus' secret schemes, Spider-Man and the team encounter Scott Lang's young intellectual daughter Cassie, who is operating with her own Pym Particle suit as Ant-Girl, and team up with her in taking down Morbius the Living Vampire, who had inflicted a virus on several humans (including Cassie's young babysitter Carlie Cooper) which turns them into vampires. While others team up with Doctor Strange, Will Kaplan / Wiccan and Kid Kaiju in dealing away with Morbius, who is competing against Doctor Octopus over another of Thanos' weapons, Spider-Man and Ant-Girl shrink themselves to enter Carlie's body and find the resources to cure her and the infected humans. # "Of Monsters and Men" - Spider-Man and Tigra team up with the Hulk and X-Men member Wolverine to chase Doctor Octopus, whose plans are taking place at Savage Land. They earn allies with Devil Dinosaur and Shana the She-Devil to help in stopping Octavius, who had managed to brainwash Abomination, Silver Sable and Sabretooth to answer his will. # "The House of Ock, Part 1: Battle of the Supervillans" - When the now-disbanded Sinister Six are reported to have joined different supervillain groups (the Shadow Council, the Cabal and the Elementals) and to be fighting each other for power and control, Spider-Man and the New Warriors work to stop their pointless battle before they can commit collateral damage. The young heroes soon discover that it is all part of a scheme by Doctor Octopus, who had managed to take over technology from the Kree Empire and the Halfworld Robots with the goal to renew Earth at his own image by manipulating the villains against each other. # "The House of Ock, Part 2: Sinister Order" - With his friends too occupied fighting the villains on Earth, Spider-Man stands alone against Doctor Octopus on his alien ship in attempts to stop his madness. When Thanos soon returns with his Black Order to capture Octavius and take over his technology for further hostile goals with the Galaxy, Spider-Man and his team get more help from their superhero allies (including the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and the Guardians of the Galaxy) as they stand together against both Octavius and Thanos in the final battle. The Jackal also gets involved in Spider-Man's battle and must now decide between either retreating for isolation or join the fight to earn the redemption he needs. Characters and Voice Actors See also: The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)/Characters * Josh Keaton as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Tara Strong as Mary Jane Watson / Tigra * Lacey Chabert as Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman * Nadji Jeter as Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid * Yuri Lowenthal as Jack Thompson / Scarlet Spider, Luke Masterson / Thunderstrike * Alanna Ubach as Liz Allan / Firestar * Grey DeLisle as Sally Avril / Songbird, Betty Brant * Robbie Daymond as Gabriel Stacy / American Knight * Cameron Bowen as J.A.R.V.I.S. / Vision * Mae Whitman as Teresa Parker / Stardust * Kathreen Khavari as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Hynden Walch as Mantis * Scott Menville as Sam Alexander / Nova * Ashly Burch as Kate Bishop / Hawkeye * Alyssa Milano as Cindy Moon / Silk * Jessica DiCicco as Anya Corazon / Araña * Kimberly Brooks as Riri Williams / Ironheart * Bumper Robinson as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Sam Riegel as Dante Pertuz / Inferno * Max Mittelman as Kevin Chase / Blizzard, Johnny Storm / Human Torch, Nick Hunt / White Wolf * Alan Tudyk as Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic * Catherine Taber as Susan Storm / Invisible Woman * Fred Tatasciore as Ben Grimm / The Thing, Hulk * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Mick Wingert as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Travis Willingham as Thor * Laura Bailey as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * James C. Mathis III as T'Challa / Black Panther * Troy Baker as Clint Barton / Ronin * Phil Morris as Nick Fury * Steven Blum as Green Goblin, Frank Castle / The Punisher * James Arnold Taylor as Harry Osborn / Hobgoblin * Matt Lanter as Mike Kaine / The Jackal Category:TV Series Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Shows Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Seasons Category:Revived shows Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series Category:Avengers Category:Iago PUC's Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3